Fights
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: Sometimes not all fights end badly. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just Laurzz soul.**

In the four years Danny had been with Lindsay, he had learned a lot about her. The first three years while they were dating, he learned things like, she wouldn't let her food touch, she hated Brad Pitt, and she always spoke her mind, especially if she was mad. Danny loved that about her. In the year that they had been married, he had learned a whole lot more. She hated cleaning the bathroom, but did so at least once a week, she loved doing laundry, but wouldn't match the socks, and she didn't allow fighting in the bedroom. There first fights as a married couple came three months after their wedding.

**Flashback:**

It had been a long day at work. Danny and Lindsay had just gotten off a sixteen-hour shift, in which time; four dead bodies had been called in. All Danny wanted to do was curl up with his wife, watch some TV and get some sleep. He had climbed into bed when Lindsay came out of their bathroom.

"Are you physically incapable of putting the toothpaste cap on the toothpaste?"

"Do what Montana?"

"The cap for the toothpaste, you never put it on."

"Oh I guess I don't remember."

"That would be my problem." Lindsay mumbled turning back into the bathroom.

"Did you say something Montana?"

"Yeah I said that you not remembering was what I had a problem with."

"I'm sorry; I'll try and remember next time." Danny was kind of startled by Lindsay's outburst. She always spoke her mind, but normally he knew when it was coming. Normally there was a legitimate reason she was mad. Danny chocked this outburst up to stress. It had been stressful at work all week, and Danny had noticed that Lindsay hadn't been sleeping well.

"You say you're going to remember, but you won't."

"What are you talking about Montana?"

"Come on." Lindsay started walking out of the room, so Danny followed. She stopped in the hall between the kitchen and the living room.

"I'm talking about the fact that you can't remember to do anything I tell you. I don't know how many times I have asked you to put your dishes in the dishwasher when you are done, but you don't. You don't hang your towels up after you've showered, and you never get your clothes in the hamper." Danny looked around at where she decided to have this fight, but decided not to say anything about it.

"Montana I'm sorry. I've lived on my own for the past fifteen years, it takes some time getting used to living with another person."

"I'm doing fine."

"You're also a woman whose apartment was always spotless. I cleaned every time you came over."

"Okay, I still don't get why putting things in there place is such a hard concept."

"Because I'm a man." Lindsay just glared at Danny. Obviously, this was not the time to be joking. "Baby, I don't know what to tell you. I am sorry; I am trying my hardest to do better, and I promise to put the cap on the toothpaste." Lindsay did not say anything, but became fixated on a spot on the carpet. "Montana don't be mad at me."

"I'm not," Lindsay whispered.

"Then what was all the yelling about?"

"I'm just stressed out, I'm tired, and I haven't been sleeping well."

"Come on." Danny took Lindsay's hand and led her back to the bedroom. They got into bed and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why haven't you been sleeping well?"

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something."

"I worry that I'm not being a good wife. I mean I don't cook, I clean but not that often, and then I nag you for stupid stuff. Like where do I get off getting mad at you for missing the hamper, I don't put CD's back in there cases. I have my faults to."

"Lindsay you are an amazing wife, and even if you weren't I wouldn't know, I've never been married before." Danny let out a sigh of relief when Lindsay started laughing. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, thank you." Lindsay leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome. Now you want to tell me why we were fighting in the hall?"

"I don't like to fight in the bedroom. This is the one room where nothing can go wrong."

"Okay, I was just wondering."

"You're not going to ask more questions?"

"Nope"

"That would be the reason I fell in love with you. You understand me."

"And here I was thinking that you married me for my good looks."

"Well that to of course." Lindsay leaned back in and gave Danny another kiss.

**End Flashback**

Since then they had gotten into there fair share of fights. Some with legitimate reasons, others over whose turn it was to cook dinner. On their more serious fights, it was always resolved before they went to bed. That was why Danny didn't think anything about it when Lindsay barely said two words to him at dinner. He knew that whatever it was, Lindsay would tell him before they went to bed. After dinner, they did the dishes as usual and then Lindsay went to shower while Danny watched some TV. Danny listened as the water turned on and off, and the hair dryer turned on. Danny turned of the television and went to brush his teeth. As he walked into the bathroom, Lindsay went into their bedroom.

"You okay Montana?"

"I'm fine." Lindsay stated climbing into the bed. Danny finished brushing his teeth and climbed in next to Lindsay. He went to wrap his arms around her, and she rolled away.

"Okay out of bed" Danny said throwing back the covers.

"Danny, what are you doing? I want to go to bed."

"Yeah, well I want to figure out what's wrong with you. Now come on." Danny got out of bed and Lindsay reluctantly followed. "Now will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I told you I'm fine."

"Maybe you've forgotten I can read you like a book, I know when something's wrong."

"I'm fine," Lindsay, said trying to walk back into the bedroom, but Danny stopped her. "Danny let me go."

"No something's wrong and I am going to figure it out." Lindsay just stared at Danny. "You've been like this ever since I got back from my crime scene. Did I say something wrong?"

"No"

"Did I do something to offend you?"

"No"

"Did I hurt you?"

"No"

"Then what in the hell did I do wrong Montana?" Lindsay didn't say anything just stared at her feet. "Lindsay, what did I do wrong? I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

"You jumped off of the fire escape."

"My suspect was running."

"Doesn't mean you have to jump off of the fire escape."

"I had to get down somehow; I couldn't let him get away."

"You could have gotten hurt."

"But I didn't."

"Not this time, but you're so careless sometimes. One day you're going to get hurt."

"Montana I'm going to be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"You can't. You can't know that you are going to be fine. I can't lose you; I can't raise a baby on my own." Lindsay said before walking into their bedroom and slamming the door. Danny stood rooted to the spot letting Lindsay's words sink in. He went to open the door but stopped. He knew it was unlocked, but wanted to give her some privacy.

"Montana, can I come in?"

"Yeah" Danny opened the door to find Lindsay staring at a picture of them on their wedding day.

"Are you serious about?"

"Yeah"

"How long have you known?"

"I took the test this morning, but I've known for a few days."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. Scared of how you would react."

"Why, we always planned on having kids."

"I know, but we hadn't talked about it lately, and we weren't trying." Danny went and sat down next to Lindsay.

"Are you happy about this baby Linds?" Lindsay turned to look Danny in the eyes.

"Yeah, I really am."

"Good cause so am I."

"We're having a baby." Lindsay whispered taking Danny's hand and on her belly with hers.

"I know." Danny whispered back before pulling Lindsay into a kiss. He pulled back awhile later and rested his forehead against Lindsay's.

"You're not really mad at me for jumping off the fire escape are you?" Lindsay let out a laugh.

"No, if you hadn't you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with."

"Just checking." Danny said before pulling Lindsay back into a kiss.

* * *

**Authors Note: So this idea came to me after I had been up all night at a lock-in and I couldn't go to sleep. I was watching "Dharma and Greg" and you couldn't fight while you were in bed, you had to stand up. So I took that and elaborated. Want to know how hard it to go to sleep when an idea is floating in your head? It's terrible! ****Big bouqet of daises to Laurzz for being my personal ego feeder, and letting me know that I had done okay with this.**

* * *


End file.
